Traitor
by Sloth2100
Summary: "So all we have to do is survive?"


Morning the worlds way of saying 'Get the hell up' some are able to ignore but I'm not one of them.

"Damn sun if I could I'd kick your ass" I said as I woke up, getting out of bed is the hardest part of my day it's better to just wait for my cute younger sibling to come wake me up.

"Yo, bro it's time to get the fuck up" And there she goes my rude yet cute sister Shu, she is already wearing her school uniform with a black coat and her silver hair.

"Good morning, Shu!" I screamed as I leaped out of bed in an attempt to hug Shu but Shu dodged my attack.

"Every damn morning you try this shit, don't you ever get tired of this?"

"Not really it keeps us both active and moving" I said as I got up from the floor.

"Your lucky that no one can see 'Shanghai's Demon' acting like this" I guess she's right but i need to relax as well."I mean seriously Shun if anyone besides me saw that your rep would seriously drop"

"Whatever I'll just knock some sense into everyone if they do" I said as I put on a black button-up shirt and brown jeans.

"Hey, where's my sandal's?" I asked as I left my room and walked to the bathroom with a toothbrush in my hand.

"They're downstairs"

"Thanks" I spit the toothpaste out of my mouth and begun to button my shirt up. As I put my sandals on I felt the ground shake and Shu shrieked.

"Oi, who's the bastard that hurt you!?" I screamed as I ran to the door only to see my sister holding a hurt cat.

"Brother.." My sister said this with wide eyes as she looked at me.

"The fuck is this!?" I was looking at a crater the size of my house.

"I found this cat inside of the crater"

"Bring the cat inside" I said as I rubbed my eye's I can't believe that I'm about to do this.

"So where'd you come from?" I asked the cat

"..."

"Oi, don't stay silent you bastard!" I started to scream at the cat.

"Are you really that stupid?" My sister said with a sigh.

"Oi, that cat survived whatever made that crater"

"And?"

"And it ain't human as far as I know" I said as I looked back at the cat.

"Umm, mister your kinda scary" The cat just talked!

"Brother, I'm not high right?"

"I'd kill you if you was" I said as I looked at the cat.

"So what are you?" I asked and the cat opened its mouth but then my oven exploded...

"Who the fuck is trying to kill us!?" I screamed as I walked towards the fire and in the fire multiple eye's opened.

"Chen, I found you!" A voice that I didn't know said then a monster came out of the fire its body covered in eye's.

"The fuck are you!?" I said as I tried to hold it back but the thing threw me like I was a toothpick, it begun to run towards my sister.

"Chen!" I ran up to the monster with a wooden chair and I smashed the chair into its head, then I grabbed it from behind and with all my strength II managed to german suplex it.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" I screamed as I flipped it off, the monster got off the ground and before it rushed me it burned away.

"Chen, I'm glad your safe but who are they?" A blond woman with nine tails said

"Who the hell are you!?" I screamed, I looked at my sister and she fainted.

"Hey, get out of here before I hurt you!" I screamed at her

"Really?"

"Yeah I'll beat the livin-" My sentence was cut short by the blond woman punching me in my stomach.

[Yakuza 4 ost - Smile Venomously]

I got up from the ground still holding my stomach and got into a fighting stance.

"That's not enough to take me out" I said with a smile as I dashed up to the blond woman and I swung a right hook at her she dodged it with no swung her left fist for an uppercut, I managed to dodge her fist and jump back. When I got ready to fight back a piece of wood fell onto my head, when I looked up the ceiling had a huge hole in it.

"Sorry, I meant to hold back" She said as she ran towards me my eye's couldn't follow her speed but she didn't appear in front of me.I swung my right elbow behind me and I felt it make contact but when I looked she didn't look like she was affected.

"I see, so you fight using pure violence" She grabbed my elbow and threw me to the ground with no problem.

"Well I guess against humans that's good enough" She said as she threw me towards the wall, I fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

-Moments later-

I regained consciousness but I was in a dark room with my sister it's actually cramped in here I couldn't even move my arms a lot. Something in front of me begun to open up, the light the entered the box blinded me and woke my sister up.

"Bro, where are we?" She asked as she stepped out of the box, I followed her and looked around there was little blue wisps flying threw the air and the sky was completely blue.

"I don't know" I said as I looked around their was five other boxes each with a number, ours was six men fell out of the other boxes and a blond woman walked towards us with the nine tails woman and a brown-haired child.

"Good morning, contestants!" The long haired blond screamed gaining all of our attentions."I'm your host; Yukari Yakumo and welcome to the peaceful land of Gensokyo and here is our contestants!" When she said that confetti fell from the sky when I looked up the was gaps above us dropping confetti.

"Our first contestant from Massachusetts is Michael Mackey" A Puerto Rican man was standing with his hood on, he had black hair and jeans on.

"He works as a drug dealer, we found him in a alley way bleeding to death and I thought he'd be nice to add" So you added him on a whim!

"Our second contestant is Victoria Sevnam from Paris" A brown-haired woman was looking around in confusion trying to fix her glasses wearing a black sweater and brown jeans.

"She works as a smuggler, we found her in her house smoking out of a hookah, I brought her because she seemed bored with how her life was?" So she's just here for the ride.

"The next two are Josuke Norami and Higae Sasuke from Japan" Two men was standing glaring at each both had black hair Higae's covered one eye and Higae was wearing a black suit while Josuke wore a T-shirt and sweat pants.

"They both work as leaders to rival Yakuza's, I found Josuke sleeping and Higae in a conference, I thought it'd be nice to have them both in this contest"

"Our fifth contestant is Daemon Baxter from Philadelphia" A black man was standing there with a smile on his face.

"He use to be part of a gang but then he got arrested, I found him while cosplaying as a guard and he was beating another inmate, I brought him because he was the most violent inmate" You brought him just because he was violent...I shouldn't say anything about that I guess.

"And our last contestant is the Foo brothers" Everyone looked at us in confusion.

"The older brother is Shun Foo and the younger one is Sho Foo whose hobby includes cross-dressing" I looked at my little brother and you could see the anger in his eye's but he managed to cool down.

"They both work as underground fighters earning the nickname of 'The Shanghai Demon', I found them saving Ran's shinigami then the older brother fighting Ran, I brought them because they seemed interesting"

"Why the hell are we here!?" Michael screamed then the blond looked at us.

"Well I've been bored lately with Hakurei solving incidents that I decided to gather you guy's and make a game. The game is to survive while solving incidents seems like an easy game, right?"

"So, whats the catch?" Daemon asked

"Well if you try to ignore the incident then you'll die in such a strange way Eirin wouldn't be able to identify you"

"Damn, that's cold" Daemon said

"Also, if you try to leave Gensokyo you will be trapped within the Hakurei border for life, you'll need everyone in your group to solve these incidents but don't trust anyone"

"Why?" I asked

"Well because there is a traitor among your group, the traitor can kill members in your group, you guy's can't hurt random members in your group or the traitor unless you know who he/she is and when the traitor is revealed his appearance will change so then everyone could see that he/she is a traitor. These are the rules for Yukari's Fantastic Survival Game!" When I looked around everyone seemed like they knew what they was getting into except for me and Sho.


End file.
